The New Member
by PLLFanFicts
Summary: Mikey and Gerard Way get the news of a fifteen year old sister. Getting to know her is great. Until a member of the band betrays everyone, causing trauma to Mckayla, her brothers, Ray and Frank. Frank's drinking problems just adds to the stress. But all in all they are no longer a band but a family. A story of a girl who's fangirl dreams come true - with a price.
1. Three Cheers for Brothers

"Mickie can I talk to your brother, PLEASE?" Kamelia Murphey is pulling on my arm as I stand outside the school building on the phone with my Aunt, who Kamelia has mistaken for my brother. I glance at her from the corner of my eye.  
My brother is to die for. He's insanly hot, really talented, funny, sexy, you name it, he's got it. I'm not saying this cause I hear it from girls. I'm saying this because up until a month ago when I realized he was my half brother, I was in love with Mikey Way, just like a lot of my school. I was a typical fangirl begging for concert tickets and band merch from a bunch of different bands, and I thought the Way brothers were really cute. They were my favorite, actually. My Chemical Romance was my favorite. They are my favorite.  
I told like, three people from my school about being the "Way sister." Becca didn't know who they were, so she didn't care that he was famous or whatever, just that I had finally met my birth family I had been trying to find for years. Tamie hated My Chemical Romance but she thinks my brother's cool. And Kamelia... Well, she's fangirling about them non-stop.  
"Aunt Dee, I gotta go. I'll be ready at three...Mhm...Okay...bye..."  
"What are you doing at three?" Kamelia follows me into the school. "Are you going to see Mikey?"  
I laugh. "Kammy, I'm going to the dentist!"  
"Oh.." she pouts.  
"Kammy, you know I'm going to let you meet him. Just not yet, okay? It's too soon. I haven't let him meet anyone."

I was my fathers affair baby. It's a complicated family. They all are, kinda. But mine's just kinda... weird.  
Gerard's mom and dad split up right before he was born. Then Gerard's mom married my birth dad, they had Mikey, and then came me. My dad had an affair with who knows who. And the 'who knows who' gave me up for adoption. Apparently my dad didn't know she was pregnant because it was as shocking to him as it was to me. He apologized and said he didn't know, and that if I ever needed anything to call. And, oh yeah, I had a half brother.  
He gave me the contact information, and didn't tell me anything but his name was Michael Way. And I thought to myself...  
"I had to leave Maine and drive to New Jersey to meet my dad... Michael...Mikey...Way...New Jersey... Wait..."  
So now I'm a Way sister. Mckayla Hatter aka Mickie Way. Mikey and I talked over the phone, met up for about an hour before my mom and I had to get back on the road so I could make it to my dance rehearsal. And we kept in touch here and there... But when the band broke up two weeks ago... It's like suddenly he was free. I guess he had been hidding a lot from me because he wasn't allowed to speak of the band because of the pending legal issues that lead to a temporary 'break up'.  
So he and Gerard drove down and stayed with us for a weekend. And now... well, they're not Gerard and Mikey Way of My Chemical Romance. They're my brothers.  
Well, technically Mikey is, but really Gerard only knew one dad - our dad. So I consider him a brother, too. I can't wait to drive up and see them this weekend. I love to get away from my Aunt.  
I was adopted right when I was born. My adoptive parents died when I was three. I never really knew them. But I remember them as the people who had kind hearts and took me in.  
My moms sister adopted me. It was that or the system. I'm grateful for a home, a 'mom' and a... well, a 'mom.' my aunt Dee just got married to a girl named Sylvia last year. And let me tell you - I was NOT happy. I did not like her. And I do not like my Aunt. Not often, anyways. But then I got to know Sylvia, and she isn't too bad. She's the only reason I haven't tried to move out yet.  
But right now my main focus is on ignoring Kammy's fangirl rants as we walk towards Sophomore lunch period. I look at the crowd of 10th graders in my school and wonder how they'd treat me if I know. And for the first time since the 90's I can relate to a Disney Character. I'm waiting for someone to rip off my 'blond' wig and show everyone that Mickie Hatter is really Mickie Way.  
You Know What They do to Girls like me in High school.

* * *

So this story is TOTALLY out there. It's crazy. I don't know if anyone at all will like this story so let me know. Review and let me know what's good and what's bad, etc. And as always thank you for reading. And the usual disclaimer, this is fiction. Frank/Mikey aren't married, Gerard's married to Lynz and Ray to Christa. But there are no MCR babies or anything. Set in 2013 in between Danger Days and Conventional Weapons. So yeah. Every one who's in love with MCR dreams of having them as big brothers - just to cry into their shoulder and hang out with them, and know them. So that is this story. About a girl who did just that. Live vicariously and be happy. They live on and so do we :)


	2. You okay?

It takes about four and a half hours to get to where the boys live. I'm fifteen now, so my aunt lets me drive for about an hour each time. And when I'm not driving, I'm usually going nuts. Nervous, excited, bored, hungry, and mostly I just want to get away from my Aunt. Or I have to pee. So when we pull into Gerard's two story house, which has a guest house that they turned into a band hang out, I'm more than excited. I hadn't been to his house yet, just Mikey's condo. My aunt and I walk up to the house, and after hellos with Gerard and Mikey, she says goodbye and drives off. we go into the Band house and I hear the random tap of drums and guitar chords I recognize as a part from I'm Not Okay. I look at Gerard curiously, and he just winks at me.  
"So how was your trip?" Gerard asks.  
"Fine..." I shrug. "My Aunt had it out for me the whole time. But we stopped for lunch so that was cool. She never lets us have fast food."  
"I have a surprise for you." Mikey interprets and takes my hand, guiding me through the house. He makes me close my eyes, but I know who's behind the door. And even though I was expecting it, meeting Ray and Frank was the best surprise since being related to Mikey.  
"Oh my gosh!" I feel the fangirl coming on. "I can't believe it!"  
"I know, I know I'm shorter in person." Frank gets up from the drums that he was messing around with. Ray sets his guitar down and they both come around to the front of the room.  
"Um, can I like, hug you guys?" I ask nervously.  
"Yeah and you can even feel my hair if you want." Ray opens up his arms and I shyly hug him and then Frank.  
"Great, who wants some beer?" Frank suggests, and the mood gets strangely tense. I know it's not cause I'm there, so I can only assume the mood gets weird with talk of alcohol after Gerard's addiction, but you'd think after all these years, he'd stop being awkward, or they'd stop talking about it. But I don't know. Gerard, who doesn't drink at all anymore, pours him and me a glass of soda, while everyone else has a beer. Then, as we're all sitting down around the lime green couches, a tall, tan guy with tattoos and blue strips in his brown hair comes in.  
"Frank what did I tell you about messing with my drums?" The man jokes and picks up the drum stick from the floor. Then, he spots me, and his entire face changes. "Well, who's this?"  
"I'm Mckayla." I say, although I have NO idea who HE is.  
"Mickie, this Ollie. He was our last drum player."  
"Yeah, I stopped by to meet the little sister we've heard about. You're wrong, Mikey. She's way cuter than you."  
"You said I wasn't cute?" I ask.  
"No, I said you were as cute as me." Mikey says into his beer bottle.  
Ollie shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you. So is it Mckayla or Mickie?"  
"Either." I tell him. "It's Mickie cause I used to hate my name and Mickie stuck. But Mckayla's fine now."  
"Mikey and Mickie." Frank laughs. "It's like the mouses from Disney"  
"Alright, Frank. I should take you home..." Ray raises his eye brows.  
"Na, I'm fine... I'll be okay." Frank shrugs and leans back.  
"Yeah, he just got here." I say.  
"Yeah, I just got here." Frank laughs.  
But Mikey shoots him a look.  
"No more beer in the house." Gerard says collecting the glasses.  
I keep my curiosity at bay and we talk about the band and stuff, they ask about school and my town, and then, Frank goes outside for fresh air. Usually this is code for smoking but I saw a beer in his hand. No beer in the house, so he goes outside. Then Ray leaves to hang with Frank, and returns alone. Gerard and Mikey give a knowing look. So I don't ask where he is. Ray took him home. I already know. Something's wrong with Frank. He's Not Okay.

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
